The present invention relates to a golf ball which has numerous dimples formed on the surface thereof, and excellent flight characteristics when hit by any golfer, whether amateur or professional.
The thin layer of air that flows close to the surface of a golf ball in flight after being hit is called the boundary layer. In a ball without dimples, a stream of air that is free of turbulence forms at this boundary layer. However, when numerous dimples are formed on the surface of the ball, the stream of air at the surface of the ball during flight changes from laminar flow to turbulent flow, causing the airflow separation point to retreat and lowering the air resistance.
In addition, increasing the lift is known to be a major factor in lengthening the flight time of the ball and thus extending its distance of travel. Moreover, it is also known that forming relatively large dimples on the surface of the ball has the effect of maintaining the lift in the low-speed region of the golf ball trajectory after the ball has passed its highest point.
Hence, various dimple designs involving the arrangement of dimples and their shape and structure have hitherto been carried out.
However, the dimple designs developed up until now have been limited in the degree to which they extend the distance traveled by a golf ball. A desire has thus existed to carry out new and original dimple designs so as to further increase the distance traveled by the ball.